


沐浴后

by aaapatient



Category: Doctor Strange(2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaapatient/pseuds/aaapatient





	沐浴后

“Cloak？”Stephen光溜溜地从浴室里出来，cloak少见地没凑上来黏着要给自己擦身体。

Stephen四处张望了一下，cloak躲在了房间的角落处，背对着Stephen，身体一直在颤抖着。Stephen很清楚这意味着什么。

“噢天哪，该死的情欲。“Stephen想起了上次cloak也是在角落里颤抖着，cloak比起上古法器，更想是个孩子，可怜兮兮地躲着，Stephen一时心软就给…。

“All right.”Stephen低头看看自己光溜溜的身子，将双臂张开。cloak像是吃到糖的孩子般往Stephen身上扑来，在Stephen身上蹭着，时不时有意无意地碰到了Stephen的下体。

比起刻意的撸动，有意无意的触碰更有感觉。粗糙的布料划过下体，一阵瘙痒后却又有意无意地离开。Stephen居然在cloak随意蹭蹭就立起了。

谁能想到曾经的高傲的医生，如今让人尊敬的至尊法师背后的私生活竟如此的糟糕。曾经的不缺女人，如今靠一件上古法器来解决。

cloak将Stephen推倒在床，还很贴心地扶住Stephen的头部减少撞击带来的疼痛。贴心当然是建立在同意肉偿的前提下，要是平时，一下就直接丢到床上。

cloak先是用衣角从Stephen的脖子抚摸下来，到了胸前的两个小点，便停了下来，摩擦，捏起，揉捏，一系列的动作刺激着乳头。尽管男人的乳头并不敏感，但饥饿太久的人总会吃什么都香。距离上次，已经有一个多星期了，即使今天cloak没有这般举动，过几天Stephen也会自己去找cloak要的。

“嗯…唔啊……啊……great…”Stephen仅仅只是被玩弄了一会儿乳头，便忍不住叫出声，下体也涨大了一圈。该死，就这点程度也…

正当Stephen享受着，cloak却像玩够了似的，停止了对乳头的照顾，继续往下进攻着。

cloak先是抚摸着Stephen的下体，自上而下，细心地爱抚着。Stephen享受地呻吟了出来。

现在是休息时间，没人会听到，也不会有人来打扰。

cloak听到了Stephen的呻吟，仿佛得到了动力，更大力，更迅速地爱抚着，不，比起爱抚，更能说是撸动着。cloak的力度用得刚刚好，还时不时会有意无意地蹭蹭龟头。惹得Stephen连连喘叫，下体也涨大了不少，一股热流从下体传至全身，浑身都是还未被释放的情欲，只差一下便能射出来，可cloak偏偏在此时停下了动作。

cloak拉开床边的抽屉，似乎在翻找着什么。cloak翻出一个小小的瓶子，cloak不带犹豫地立刻打碎了，里面的液体从破碎了瓶子中流了出来伴随着流出来的，还有一张纸条，在床上躺着的Stephen正打算起身看看。cloak用衣角蹭了蹭那些液体，随即便将Stephen直接摁在床上。摁得死死的，使床上人动弹不得。

帮忙处理每次都会变成被上。cloak直接将衣角进入了小穴，虽然已经不是第一次了，但仍未扩张的小穴还是需要一个适应的时间。cloak甚至没有考虑Stephen的感受，直接深入小穴里。粗糙而干燥的布料突然进入，疼痛和瘙痒感并存，Stephen一下子叫出声。

cloak抽插了几下，刚才还未泄出的性欲顿时喷涌而出。精液射到了cloak身上。而cloak也没管太多，只是继续抽插着。

Stephen的脸上像是发烧了一样，小穴更为敏感，一张一合地吞着，叫嚣着想要更多。Stephen从来没有性欲这么高涨过，简直就像只发情的兔子。最后一丝理智让Stephen突然想到了刚才cloak打碎的那瓶东西究竟是什么。

cloak竟然还给我下药，该死。

Stephen也只好任了，cloak继续抽插着，刚发泄完的下体再起立起了。而cloak也似乎找到了Stephen的敏感点，cloak偏偏调皮地每次就刚好从那个点旁边擦过。

“clo…cloak…给我……cloak……”Stephen连声叫着cloak的名字。

而cloak听了不知是心软还是什么，往那个点里不断地抽插着，一次比一次快，一次比一次要猛。Stephen也爽到连连叫出声。

“嗯……啊啊，唔啊啊啊，clo…cloak，cloak，好棒，嗯啊，come，come on cloak！唔啊…”

像是小孩子得到奖赏一般，cloak更加卖力地抽插着，讨好Stephen。

没有经过撸动的下体很快便泄在了一次一次猛烈的抽插中。

发泄后，Stephen大口大口地喘着粗气，却没想到cloak还继续抽插着。

“No…让我歇歇…嗯啊啊啊，嗯唔……”

直到Stephen意识清醒才看到那张纸条上究竟写的是什么。

“Have a good time.

——Wong”


End file.
